


Eggnog and Sweaters

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Eggnog, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #50: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T+ (non-explicit mention of sex) / Prompt: Drunk off of eggnog + ugly Christmas sweaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog and Sweaters

"Ahhh, I dropped another stitch," Ivan giggled helplessly as Alfred continued laughing next to him, the bigger nation fumbling with his needles as he tried to finish his project. Alfred slouched against him and held the glass of eggnog to his lips, Ivan taking another hearty sip as they laughed together.

"Vodka eggnog is the greatest thing ever," Alfred drawled in that tipsy, giggly voice of his he always got on those rare occasions he actually had consumed enough alcohol to get smashed, both of the nations completely wasted.

How long had they been sitting here again? Ivan wasn't really sure, and he had lost track of the pattern he had been doing for Alfred's Christmas sweater… Well, it was probably finished, right? With a lolling roll of his head to look at Alfred, he swooped in after his lover took a swig of the eggnog, stealing it from him and gulping it down as he absentmindedly bound off the sweater.

"Your present is finished, Alyoshaaaa," Ivan laughed, Alfred flopping into his lap as they drank even more of their spiked eggnog.

* * *

"Urgh…" Alfred groaned pitifully, holding his head as he finally woke up, grunting as he looked at the state of devastation the party had left his house in, nations passed out in various places on the floor, a few of his not-as-valuable vases had been tipped over, the punchbowl had unfortunately met a similar demise as well.

He shrugged himself out from underneath Ivan, feeling a little bit dried cum on his pants as he deftly put himself away and zipped himself back up… for the first time noticing the train-wreck of a Christmas sweater he was wearing, Ivan curled up and passed out next to him.

 _Ah, the holidays._  They certainly were as entertaining as always, even if Alfred wasn't quite sure how he got in this situation anyway.


End file.
